What Not To Do In Fan-fiction: 2
by Haiogh-Yai
Summary: The new and improved version of What Not To Do in Fan-fiction! A better version of a general guideline on how to write a story that won't send people away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As I go through all the stories on this site I realized that there are some things that make me pass on a story and that they are often repeated by multiple people. So I have made a guide on things that should be avoided in my opinion. I realize some of these things don't bother people, that's great- just don't read it then.

A/N 2: I realized that I should really edit and revamp this, so I shall with the help of RandomWolf121. The older version of this will come down once this is finished.

RandomWolf121's A/N: Hi!

**The Summary**

According to the New Oxford American Dictionary a summary is, "A brief statement or account of the main points of something." Though this is one of the smallest parts of a story and seems like it should be simple, it isn't. This is what will grab a reader's attention and actually make them read that thing you wrote. Most of the finer details are left up to you as a writer but some things should just be avoided, like:

**"Not a Mary-Sue." **No one likes a Mary Sue unless they are making fun of one. Unfortunately having this in your summary will certainly turn off some readers because nothing say's 'there's a Mary-Sue here' like denying it. It's like reverse psychology.

Tips: Find out why you felt the need to put this in your summary and fix that. Is it because you think others will think your character is a Mary Sue? If so, be more secure. Your character isn't as bad as you think and if you still feel the need to reassure other people just go back and fix your character. Or is it to make your summary longer? Take it out, no one ever likes filler.

Wolfie's Suggestion: Check out the Mary Sue Litmus Test if you're really unsure if your character is a Mary Sue or not.

**"First time writer, no flames/be gentle!" **This message, if it is even typed, should go in an author's note in the first chapter. Drawing attention to the fact you are a new writer makes you seem insecure about what you wrote because even you, the writer, thinks it's bad. People will move on because who wants to read something that even the writer can't stand?

Tips:Saying these things won't change your reviews/flames other than prompting a few reviewers to say, "But you're still new, you'll get better." And you will. Don't post things you're insecure about or get a beta writer to help you improve. Maybe you can ask one of your favorite authors to help, they'd probably be happy to help.

**"Not good at writing a summary, I promise that it's a good story!" **If you are incapable of writing a summary it seems like you can't manage writing a story either. As said above a summary is the main points of your story and should be as interesting as your story. Writing a summary can be difficult but people will not just take your word on it, you have it put the effort in.

Tips: First, don't put this in because you think your summary is too short. If you find yourself doing that either lengthen your summary or just leave it a little short. If you honestly don't know what to put in your summary make sure to mention the conflict, the setting, and/or the main characters. Second, maybe try writing a couple different summaries and see which you like or which part you like of each one and combine them. Your story wasn't written in one minute and your summary shouldn't be either.

**Grammar **Oh grammar, the internet has a very complicated love/hate relationship with it. It involves syntax, punctuation, capitalization, a lack of text speak, run-on sentences, and spelling. It is also so very important. If your summary has grammatical and spelling errors your story probably does and those are typically annoying to read. Poor grammar can hinder comprehension and subtract from the plot, it's also distracting and can become the only thing a reader will notice.

Tips: Pay attention to what you're writing as you write and read over the summary before submitting your story. Be careful, these errors will be more noticeable in the summary because there is not much text.

**Caps Lock **This is honestly just annoying. Having your entire summary in all capitals is IRRITATING TO READ AND DOES NOTHING BUT MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU WANT ATTENTION. The only things that should be capitalized are acronyms, proper nouns, 'I', and the beginning of a sentence.

Tips: Check it your caps lock button is on. It it is, turn it off.

**Unrelated Summary **Your summary should contain information of the story it is attached to, not information from another story or some random junk you threw into the summary box. We have already covered what a summary is so you should make sure that your summary is an actual summary.

Tips: If you feel the urge to do this, don't.

**Quote from the story **This is less annoying than the 'unrelated summary' but has the same problem, not accomplishing its purpose. A few lines from your story will not tell anyone any useful information on it and, unless you are handing out a cliffhanger, does not encourage interest in your story.

Tips: Write an actual summary. For more refer to the Tips section for 'Not good at writing a summary, I promise that it's a good story!'.

A/N2: Reviews are still great so say what you think of version 2.0 or tell me what annoys you and a way to fix it!


	2. A series of unfortunate events has come

Not a Chapter

Ah this is honestly something that I loath to do but currently this is on hiatus, **it is ****_not_**** being ****_abandoned_****.**

The reason for this is I am currently working on a new project: a long co-authored fanfic based off of NBC's _**Hannibal**_. (Which everyone should watch- unless its really not to your tastes)

It's a pretty big project and it's difficult to match up two styles and two schedules. Also, my writing is either like what I already have up or short one-shots I have on Fiction Press so this type of writing is different to me.

Also my beta and I are having trouble getting things done.

I'll get back to this as soon as possible! Thank you!


End file.
